supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
I Want It All
This is the only song to see Squilliam without Squidward. In this song, Sharpay tells Birdo and Gabriella Montez not to use a Bolton and Montez. "I Want It All" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3, and the 3rd song heard in the movie and on the soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by Sharpay & Ryan Evans. Song This song takes place in the cafeteria. In the movie, Sharpay talks to Ryan about her dream about being a movie star and trying to get her brother back to her side, instead of the Wildcats' side. Ryan's worried that he'll be ignored and Sharpay will get all the limelight ("Sharpay and What's-his-name"), but Sharpay says that "with you we can win", perhaps admitting that Ryan is a better dancer and singer than she is. Soon after she tells him this, they enter a fantasy sequence where the cafeteria turns into a movie premiere, Sharpay has platinum blond hair and Ryan is adored by lots of girls. Soon everyone screams for Sharpay & Ryan. Troy soon turns to a crazed fan who has a heart on the center of his bicep that says "SE" (for Sharpay Evans), but is taken away by the bodyguards (Zeke and Jason). Ryan and Sharpay go through various stages of stardom, from workouts to getting Oscars to being hounded by Oprah. Most of the main and supporting students appear in the song in different roles, with Gabriella as Sharpay's fetish maid and Kelsi as a butch taxi driver. Later she and Ryan and other dancers appear under a spotlight, reaching for it. The song ends as Sharpay and Ryan return to real life. The 2nd time the song is sung is in the auditorium during the Spring Musical after Chad, Zeke, Jason, the cheerleaders & the rest of the basketball team sing Now Or Never (Reprise) "(I Want It All (Reprise))". In this version, Ryan is joined by all the girls who really love him. However, only the last final 45 seconds of the song are sung. Ryan ends the song with "My band! Thank you East High! You're amazing! Good night!" Afterward, Ryan and the girls get a huge round of applause from the audience. In this song, the only High School Musical 3: Senior Year song where Pearl Krabs lifts Pembroke, ON's arm wrestler Allen Ford. After that, Pearl Krabs says "Get outta town!". In Ben and Toad's Contest, in season 1 week 12, the Unanimous men (12/24, including Yoshi and Birdo; known as Germany) danced to the song. Yoshi and Birdo did dance to the song, but had to take part by Donald Trump. Originally Allen Ford was going to be picked, also supercentenarians Jiroemon Kimura and Misao Okawa, but they were not due to Donald Trump picking someone else and getting hit, as they were replaced by Vladimir Grigorev, Lee Sang-Hwa, and Viktor Ahn. Next they tell Tomoka Takeuchi that she is hitting Julia Lipnitskaia on the head by incident in a Round of 16 Match (Lipnitskaia 4th, Takeuchi 13th). Then the Backbone members announced that she will be penalized by hitting the Russian, and Julia Lipnitskaia will move further, challenging Emmitt Smith. Lipnitskaia wins again and Smith will be in the classifications 5-8, and Smith will be challenged by Mai Asada, Valj Semerenko and Gilles Marini. Mao Asada, Viktor Ahn, Apolo Anton Ohno, and Lipnitskaia will be in the final four. Lipnitskaia and Ohno end up in the top two, as Mao Asada and Viktor Ahn dance for the bronze. This would be the first time Mai Asada falls to the 5th-8th place classifications, and also Marini's first time. The winner of the gold went to the young Lipnitskaya, Ohno won the silver, Mao Asada getting the bronze and Viktor Ahn finishing fourth. After that Peng Shuai arrived at the BATC airport with a left thigh injury and her partner Su Wei Hsieh also arrived there. At the Arm Melter, the Ecuadorians called Serbia's team on the phone and said "Who's at the Arm Melter?"; Germany, Bosnia and Serbia weren't there. These three were in Brazil for the 2012 Stock Car Corrida Do Milhao. The score of this song was 26/30, lower than Everyday's 30/30. The members dancing were: The song kicked off with the 12 men dancing to it. Birdo was included to the song because high rates are from her. When Yoshi and Birdo danced, they had a good score. The other men (including old Japanese supercentenarian Misao Okawa) danced to Everyday by the cast of High School Musical 2. Roles of each protagonist in the song In the song, Sharpay imagines all of the main characters in various roles, generally in positions beneath her and serving her. *Troy - Sharpay's fanboy *Chad - Policeman *Zeke - Bodyguard, Cabana Boy *Jason - Bodyguard *Kelsi - Taxi Driver *Gabriella - Maid *Taylor - Dancer, flight attendant *Martha - Dancer *Tony Dovolani - Helper *Katy Perry - Helper *Adelina Sotnikova - Helper *Daisy - Wario's friend *Allen - Daisy and Chad's brother *Vera Lynn - Calls them "Nervous Hundreds" *Olga Fatkulina - Helper Lyrics Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don't you want it? Maybe Can't you see it? Kinda Imagine first audition after college I get the lead! A part for me? Well of course Yeah right! You gotta believe it Keep talking You and I all the fame Sharpay and what's his name? Sound exciting? Inviting Let's do it then Listening Personal stylist, agent and a publicist But where do I fit into this? With you we can win Win a part? Think bigger! Become superstars? That's better Don't you see that bigger is better And better is bigger? A little bit is never enough No, no, no! Don't you want it all? You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving you the best reviews Sing it! I want it all I want it, I want it, yeah My name in lights at Carnage Hall I want it all! Can't you see it Yeah They're gonna love me Ahem I mean us! Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting backstage I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi Invitations, standing ovations Magazines Yes please Gonna be celebrities! Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love Now you're excited! I like it Let's do it then Times Square, jet setters, sequels Hey better New York today, tomorrow the world! Sold out shows Think bigger And the Oscar goes to... That's better! Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger? A little bit is never enough! No, no, no! I want it all! I want it, I want it, want it The fame and the fortune, and more I want it all I want it, I want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving you the best reviews I want it all! I want it, want it, want it, radio, CD, Music Hall We want it all!! Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are When Broadway knows your name, You know that you're a star! Dance! (Breakdown) I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it, I-I, I want it, I want it, I want I-I I want It! I want it all! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I WANT IT ALL) The fame and the fortune and more! I want it all! I want it, I want it I gotta have my star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving you the best reviews I WANT IT ALL! Petawawa! London! Ottawa! Toronto! Leamington! Pembroke! Buenos Aires! Oshawa! Hamilton! Brockville! Belleville! Cornwall! WE WANT IT ALL! Appearances *High School Musical 3 Trivia *This is one of the songs to see Allen Ford (Kelsi Nielsen's sidekick) without Abigail Santos, behind Scream, Humuhumunukanuka'apua'a, I Don't Dance, Get'cha Head in the Game, Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise), Gonna Shine and Walking on Sunshine. *After Kelsi Nielsen does Taylor McKessie's wrestling, she says "Get in here, go to Wipeout Canada". *Pearl Krabs missed half. Category:High School Musical 3 songs Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Unlockable Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Brockville, Ontario Category:Belleville, Ontario Category:songs Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Others Category:Played By Gabriella Category:Kanata, Ontario Category:WIPEOUT Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Songs